HakuShin: Reality
by Mikauzoran
Summary: A collection of HakuShin shorts. Some are serious, some are silly, and some are just plain fluffy. Whether as friends, colleagues, or lovers, these two understand each other. They operate on the same wavelength and can open up to the other. Watch as they butt heads, comfort one another, support each other, watch the other's back, and fall in love.
1. Date Crashing

Mikau: Hello and welcome everyone! Thanks so much for taking a look at this, and thanks in advance for taking the time to review! This is kind of my fledgling effort at writing HakuShin. As with my other shorts collections, the pairing is reversible, and the title is whatever the pairing means in English. In this case, "hakushin" means "reality". I thought it was actually a fitting name. Also, this is another one of those daily prompt projects from the Poirot Café forum. The words were: aquarium, picnic, cousin, headache, courage. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd really like to have a Hakuba-centric arc maybe involving his family and backstory and stuff. Only, I like my headcanon backstory for Hakuba more than I think I'd like anything that Aoyama-sensei could come up with, so maybe things are better the way that they are.

…

Date Crashing

Saguru had been so excited for his first official date with Shinichi. They were planning on meeting up for brunch at a cute little place called Christie's that was known for their desserts, and then they were going to spend a leisurely afternoon at Sumida Aquarium, walking around, holding hands, and generally swooning over the way each other looked in the glow of the light from the tanks. After that they were planning on having a late picnic lunch in one of the parks not too far away.

Saguru had been so looking forward to spending the day with his crush…but then Shinichi had called and told Saguru that his cousin would be tagging along. Apparently the child had begged and whined and cried and had a temper tantrum when he found out that his older cousin would be going on a date, so Shinichi had had no choice but to offer to bring the boy along.

Originally, Saguru had thought, _"No matter. We can still have a romantic time together in the presence of a small child. There just won't be any kissing."_ And then Saguru blushed at his own thoughts because, really, there wouldn't have been any kissing anyway. The very idea of kissing Shinichi was just…! Saguru would die of either embarrassment or happiness. Whichever came first. But it was too soon for kissing. They hadn't even held hands yet! They weren't even officially dating. The pessimistic part of Saguru's mind chimed in that this could just be a one-time thing, a bout of madness on Shinichi's part, asking out the blonde.

But Saguru hoped it wasn't. He desperately wanted to make a good impression on this first date so that by then end of the day together, Shinichi might consider asking Saguru on a second.

And then the day of the date arrived, and Saguru went to meet up with Shinichi and his little cousin. Saguru sat on the designated park bench, eagerly awaiting his crush, every few seconds looking up and around for Shinichi. He tried not to look too excited, too desperate, but did not succeed.

And then who should he see come up alongside Shinichi but that hated Kuroba Kaito. The classmates blinked at each other.

Kaito turned to Shinichi and shrieked, "The guy you're so nuts about is _HIM_?!"

Saguru blushed, feeling light-headed. Well. Apparently Shinichi felt more strongly for him than initially anticipated. That was excellent, but…this first date with Kuroba of all people tagging along…it was sure to be a headache.

Shinichi blushed and thwacked his cousin. "Shut up!" he hissed sotto voce before turning and smiling at Saguru. Shinichi scratched at his cheek in embarrassment and let out a laugh that was obviously strained. "Sorry about him. He's…special needs."

"Hey!" Kaito exclaimed, putting on his pouty face.

"I know," Saguru sighed. "We're in the same class, and I chase him around Tokyo attempting to thwart his attempts at grand larceny. I'm aware of his…issues."

"I'm going to prank you both so hard," Kaito muttered, crossing his arms and attempting to look wounded by their words.

"Oh." Shinichi brightened up considerably. "You already know about my kleptomaniac cousin? Sweet. That's one less skeleton in the closet."

Both detectives chuckled. Kaito deadpanned.

"Shall we?" Shinichi smiled, offering Saguru his arm.

"Let's." The blonde returned the grin with a dazzling one of his own and gladly wrapped his arm around Shinichi's.

"I didn't sign up for all this mushy-gushy stuff," Kaito griped. "I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Quiet, toad," Shinichi hissed.

Kaito grumbled but followed along, looking forward to all the pies and cakes and varied desserts at Christie's.

The whole day turned out to be Kaito torture. Shinichi and Saguru played footsies under the table and made goo-goo eyes at each other at Christie's. They walked too close together, hanging off of each other and whispering in one another's ears.

Kaito hadn't had the courage to go into the aquarium, but Saguru had generously suggested that they go to Ueno Zoo instead and then have their picnic in the park there afterwards. Kaito cast the blonde a grateful look. As they walked through the zoo, the two detectives chattered animatedly, barely even seeing the animals.

Kaito just rolled his eyes at the stupid-in-love couple, but…Saguru made Shinichi laugh. Really laugh. Hard. Without Shinichi's usual restraint, and that was good.

Shinichi and Saguru cuddled together on the blanket during the picnic, feeding each other and laughing and again with the goo-goo eyes. If there was ever an opportunity to touch one another, no matter how briefly, they took it.

After lunch, Kaito gracefully ducked out, leaving the detectives to the rest of their day together. Frankly, those two were so sickly sweet they were giving Kaito cavities. It was obvious that they wanted to suck each other's faces off and were only holding back due to Kaito's presence, so the magician bowed out, claiming that he had to pick up some parts in Ikebukuro and then meet a friend in Akihabara later.

"I give you my blessing," he called over his shoulder as he walked off. "Just make sure to use protection!" he snickered, loud enough for anyone in a hundred meter radius to hear.

Saguru and Shinichi turned twin shades of vermillion but didn't loosen the hold they had on one another's hands.


	2. Support Beam

Mikau: Welcome back! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time: Guest, Assasin8, Bunnyz-chan, GeekyGenius, Guest, Miss Emotion, and lany-chan! I never would have guessed that there would be this much support for this pairing! I'm so pleased that you guys seemed to like it. This short is a little darker and mature, but it's got its cute parts too, so I think you'll like it. It's another one of the Poirot Café forum's daily word prompts, and the words this time were: baby, ransom, fire, target, and shadow! By the way, if you're interested, I've got a new fic that's HakuSera. It's called Falling in Love Literally. I've never written the pairing (not to mention Sera herself) before, so I'd really like some feedback if you have the time or interest. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I think I've said this before, but if I owned it, I'd make sure that Robo Kaito and the Green Dream chapters made it into the MK 1412 anime. Those are really some of my favorites. As it stands, all I can do is cross my fingers and hold my breath.

…

Support Beam

It was a bad day already, and the sun hadn't even come up yet. Shinichi got the call at about five in the morning, and he'd had to climb over both a blonde and a brunette to get to the phone. He'd woken and thus invoked the wrath of Hakuba Saguru and Kuroba Kaito, neither too keen on being up at such an hour after the preceding evening's orgy.

"Shit," Shinichi hissed as Takagi relayed the situation to him. "Hold on. I'll be over as soon as I can."

Saguru pealed one eye open as Kaito grumbled into the blonde's collarbone. "Shinichi?" Saguru called, slowly sitting up as the other detective tumbled out of bed and began searching frantically for pants.

Shinichi tried to ignore the fact that he could barely move without experiencing pain in his backside as he searched for a decent shirt and pants among the piles of clothes scattered about the room. He growled softly when he realized that positively _everything_ had bodily fluids on it.

"Shinichi?" Saguru called again, sliding out of bed as well, much to Kaito's displeasure. The magician-thief let out a little moan of protest as his source of heat left him, and then he sleepily curled up into a little ball around one of the pillows.

"Kidnapping," Shinichi explained, going to the closet and searching for something, anything wearable. "Who the hell kidnaps a baby?"

Saguru bit his lip and frowned, understanding his mate's frustration and outrage. "Has there been a ransom demand yet?"

"No," Shinichi sighed. "But we should be hearing something around six o'clock. The kidnapper left a note saying that they'd call then."

"Then you have enough time to shower and eat breakfast," Saguru concluded in a tone that informed Shinichi that the blonde would not be argued with at five in the sodding morning.

"Ru, you know as well as I do that time is of the essence in a case like this. I have to get over there and—"

"—You're not going to inspire much confidence from the family if you go there looking and smelling like you spent the night doing gymnastics on a mattress, Shinichi. And you're no use to them on an empty stomach," Saguru scolded lightly. "It'll take you seven minutes to shower and three to wolf down breakfast. I'll head downstairs and whip up something quick for you, so you go get in the shower, okay?"

Shinichi turned and really looked at his boyfriend for a moment, appreciating Saguru's thighs, his obliques. He smiled at the trail of hickeys winding down around Saguru's neck and torso, ending in a Kaitou Kid caricature on the blonde's inner thigh.

"W-What?" Saguru blushed like a virgin, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

It was funny how pure and innocent Saguru could be the rest of the time, despite the way he acted in bed. Saguru was a hurricane, and Shinichi loved being one of the two people that knew that about the prim and proper British gentleman.

Shinichi shook his head and smiled even wider. "I was just thinking that you look beautiful naked. You should walk around the house like that all the time." He leaned in and gave Saguru's jaw a quick nip.

"I'd get cold," Saguru protested, cheeks burning like a wild fire. "Now get a move on, Shinichi."

"I love you," Shinichi called as Saguru turned towards the door.

Saguru paused in the doorway and glanced over his shoulder. "Forever?"

"Forever," Shinichi echoed.

"Promise?" Saguru giggled.

"Promise," Shinichi affirmed.

"Then I love you too," Saguru teased, heading downstairs to make breakfast.

Shinichi came down about nine minutes later, dressed and ready to go.

"Here's lunch too." Saguru handed over a bentou all wrapped up for later. "You'll forget unless I pack something for you…. You'll forget even if I do pack something for you most of the time, but—"

Shinichi cut Saguru off with a kiss and took his homemade lunch. "Thanks, Ru. You're the best."

"That would be Kaito, I think," Saguru chuckled with a wink. "But thank you, and you're welcome. Just make sure you actually eat it."

"I will," Shinichi promised with certainty, seriously hoping that he really did remember to break for lunch.

Saguru nodded, knowing the chances were fifty-fifty at best, but accepting the fact that the odds were not stacked in his favor. "Is there anything else I can do, Shinichi? I can come over later after I get Kaito up and taken care of."

Shinichi shook his head. "No. You stay and take care of our thief. You know how needy he can be, especially after we put him through his paces like we did last night. Besides, he's got a heist tonight, right?"

Saguru nodded, wishing there was more that he could do for the man he loved.

Shinichi could see it in Saguru's face and smiled fondly in response. "What's Kai-chan's target tonight? I might need a good heist depending on how things go today."

Saguru shook his head. "The Stone of Rising, I believe. Some weird legends behind it, so…. Are you certain that I can't be of assistance?"

Shinichi cupped his beloved's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. "You just take care of Kaito in case I don't get around to the heist afterwards. Make sure that the shadows don't swallow up our dove."

"Understood." Saguru nodded, knowing that Shinichi meant "shadows" in more ways than one. Due to the increase in Crow presence at heists, there had been heightened security…in other words, more people to get shot at…and one of the officers had gotten in the way and died of his wounds. This had left Kaito feeling responsible and more than a little bit down.

Saguru could understand it. He'd blamed himself for everything and sloshed through depression a time or two himself. Perhaps it would be best for Saguru to stay with their thief today.

Shinichi knew what he was doing and could easily handle the case himself. Saguru would call later and see how things were going, but Shinichi would most likely be fine. The best thing that he could do for his darling right now was take care of their thief like Shinichi had asked. It was his job to be the glue that held their family together.


	3. Priorities

Mikau: Hi there, everyone! Thanks for coming back once more! A big thanks especially to my reviewers from last time: Bunnyz-chan, GeekyGenius, Assasin8, lany-chan, and Miss Emotion! I had fun with this one, and I think it turned out pretty sweet. Again, it's one of the daily word prompt projects, and the words were: eating, night, insult, goal, and decoy! Also, I wanted to let you know that I have a new one-shot out called Healing Heartbreak for the Holidays. I guess the pairing is actually HakuShin turning into a KaiHakuShin threesome. Anyway, I'm super pleased with the way it turned out, so if you have the time, give it a read. I've also got a HakuSera fic called Falling in Love Literally that gets updated pretty often, if that sounds interesting to you. But I digress. On with the show!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, all of the minor characters would have their own episodes detailing their backstories. Because I'm a sucker for backstories, and there are a lot of minor characters (even some main) that haven't really been fleshed out. A lot of the characters are just barebones skeletons. The foundation is in place, but there's not much there. It makes fanfiction writing more fun, but…if I owned it, I'd spend a little more time on the people around Conan in his life.

…

Priorities

Saguru had been eating breakfast when he got the news: heist tonight! Joy and rapture! Just what he needed, really. It wasn't as if Saguru had plans that he'd been looking forward to immensely, you know. It wasn't as if Kuroba Kaito had known a whole week ahead of time that Saguru had plans for that particular night.

He snapped his morning paper shut and picked up his mobile, angrily punching in number two on his speed dial.

Kaito picked up just before the voicemail service got it. "'Lo?" the magician responded groggily.

"I have a date tonight, you hear me? You cancel your heist this instant!"

"Haku-chan, I don't know what you're talking about," Kaito yawned. "You mean Kid-sama? Is Kid-sama holding a heist tonight?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Kuroba," Saguru hissed. "Is it your personal goal to sabotage my love life?!"

"Oh. Gosh," Kaito replied thoughtfully. "I guess you and Kudo won't be able to go on your date tonight, huh? I bet Kid-sama has already sent Kudo a personal invite too. Man, Haku-chan. That's too bad."

"I hate you. You suck," Saguru mumbled, hanging up and pressing speed dial number one.

"Hello?" Shinichi picked up much quicker than Kaito had, but the other detective sounded just as drowsy as the thief had been.

"Shinichi?" Saguru replied hesitantly, wondering if he woke up uncommonly early for someone his age or something.

Shinichi snapped to instantly at the sound of his name on those lips. "Oh, hey. Saguru. What's up? Did you need something?"

"Oh. Um…no. Sorry. I just…" Saguru mentally commanded himself to get it together. He had called for a reason, after all. "Sorry to wake you so early, but it appears that there will be a Kid heist tonight, so…"

The Great Detective of the East blinked, not drawing the same conclusions from the information that Saguru himself had. "So?" Shinichi replied simply.

"So…I guess our date will just have to wait for another night, huh?" Saguru returned softly, trying to hide the deep disappointment in his voice.

Shinichi blinked, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Wait. Why? What do you mean?"

Now it was Saguru's turn for confusion. "Well…Kid's set the start time for the heist at the same time as our dinner reservation, so…"

Shinichi's heart constricted when he realized what Saguru was saying. "You…would rather go to the heist?"

"N-No!" Saguru assured, flustered by the hurt sound to his intended's voice. "Absolutely not, but…"

"Then…can't we just let the police handle this one?" Shinichi bit his lip, held his breath, and waited.

Saguru was floored. "…You never say that."

"Well, yeah, but…that's usually about murders," Shinichi explained sheepishly. "I mean, I'd never just leave a murder to the police, but…we all know that the Taskforce has danced this tango before. Kid's just gonna pop up out of nowhere, taunt them, take the jewel, use some kind of dummy decoy as he flees, and that'll be the end of it."

"Yes, but…the Taskforce has never once failed to go for the dummy. If we don't go…Kid will get away," Saguru concluded gloomily.

"He'll get away even with us there." Shinichi shrugged, no longer annoyed or offended by those facts. "And then he'll return the gem later, so we don't really _have_ to be there, do we?"

"He'll prank us both to the extreme later if we skip out on one of his heists," Saguru pointed out with a shudder.

"I'm man enough to take it," Shinichi chuckled. "If it means I get to spend the evening with you."

Saguru nearly dropped the phone at the soft, affectionate way that Shinichi said those words. He could imagine the other detective's face turning a fetching watermelon pink shade because Saguru's own face was as red as a clown's nose.

"So…" Saguru gulped. "You think we should skip the heist and go on our date as planned?"

"Yep," Shinichi chuckled with a carefree smile. "In situations like this, you have to prioritize…and…_you're_ always my priority, Saguru. SoI'llseeyouatsix!" Shinichi eeked out the last part and hung up before he could overheat and pass out from all of the embarrassing things coming out of his own mouth.

Meanwhile, Saguru was trying not to swoon. He decided to savor the moment and not consider the fact that Shinichi regularly ran off in the middle of Saguru's sentences whenever there was a murder, so clearly Saguru was not _always_ Shinichi's priority.

However, Saguru completely understood. Whenever there was a murder, Saguru was just as guilty of leaving off in the middle of that same sentence, completely forgetting that he had even been talking in the first place, and running off right alongside Shinichi to solve the crime together.

They were a fitting pair, and they'd suffer through whatever punishment Kuroba deemed fit to give them together. Maybe they'd get lucky and get handcuffed together or strung up by their shoelaces together or maybe even tarred and feathered together. But that was if Kuroba was feeling particularly generous.

Saguru was really expecting the latter half of their date to be crashed by his best friend as soon as the heist was over, but…even then, Shinichi and Saguru would deal with it together.


End file.
